


under my skin

by v1ewmonster



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Awkward Tension, Banter, Comedy, Dark Continent Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Developing Relationship, Dialogue, Feelings, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I'm Sorry, Inner Dialogue, Internal Conflict, Mid-Canon, Reunions, can be read as platonic or ship, i don't rlly care, i unintentionally added some memes thru dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v1ewmonster/pseuds/v1ewmonster
Summary: Kurapika and Leorio reunite and catch up on past events. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 12





	under my skin

**Author's Note:**

> hey gamers, have some Angst™
> 
> but yea, i've been meaning to write this interaction for a while, esp since we didn't get much of a reunion in canon?? also i rlly wanted to capture the idea that krpk and leorio are two awkward teens/young adults who don't know how to communicate w/ each other after two and a half years of no interaction. also bc,,, they never rlly got to live their formative years to the fullest and they deserve better than to be constantly treated as parental figures by the fandom. i'm a sucker for found family, but i never rlly saw the point in forcing them into familial roles, yanno? also fsr i added some memes in the dialogue and i apologize in advance-
> 
> okay i'm rambling too much fhdjhfdj feel free to leave a comment bc praise or critique is always nice^^ don't be too harsh with the critique, tho,,,,

“What do you mean you’re head of the mafia!?” Leorio asks. All of his thoughts are knocked out of his mind, and he physically stopped moving to prove it. 

“We haven’t even reached my office yet, calm down,” Kurapika says with a gruff undertone. He walks a few steps ahead of Leorio, like he wants to get this conversation over with. He expects nothing less from Kurapika; probably has something more important to do than play catch-up with his boy best friend. 

Leorio tries not to complain too much. “Why is your office so far away from everywhere else, anyway?” 

“Have you ever considered that I need my own space?”

“Lots of times…” Leorio mutters. If his missed calls are anything to go by... 

When they reach his office, Leorio tries not to comment on how awfully  _ bland  _ it is. The white walls, the neat workspace, even the  _ potted plant  _ is monotonous in its pitiful attempt to make the room look cozy! A coffee maker sits on one corner of his desk, and there seems to be a locked up filing cabinet that Kurapika actively avoids looking towards. Kurapika appears unconcerned. He welcomes his office like home, but they both know the ugly truth. 

“You… live like this?” 

Kurapika slumps down onto his recliner chair. It’s… awkwardly stiff and doesn’t seem to work very well, judging by how it looks like Kurapika may fall over at any time now if he decides to recline it back. Must have had its rough days. 

“I have an apartment, you know.” 

“I know  _ that, _ I mean,” Leorio coughs into his hand, “don’t you think it’s kinda borin’ around here? Don’t ya wanna spice it up a little?” 

“No.”

A befitting yet harsh answer. He tries to find a way to compliment the place. “I’m glad to see that you finally know how to organize your things.”

“You think  _ I  _ was the one who decided on that? Melody insisted on organization because she was, and I quote, “sick of my bullshit.” 

“Ah…” Did she  _ really  _ say that? Something tells Leorio that Kurapika is stretching the truth a little. And this is the guy with a lie detector as an ability… 

Leorio rubs the back of his head. “Anyway… we’re supposed to be catchin’ up, aren’t we?” 

Kurapika stares blankly. His brown eyes suggest  _ some  _ amount of intrigue, so that means they must be getting  _ somewhere.  _ Leorio hasn’t seen that shade of brown in ages. “I suppose we are.”

Silence takes the conversation’s place until Kurapika says, “Oh, right. I was going to get coffee.” He gets up and walks over to the coffee maker. “Would you like some?” 

“Nah, I’m good,” Leorio waves his hands fiercely in the air. 

Kurapika makes a sound of acknowledgement and turns on the machine. The scent of coffee wafts from it and whirrs before pouring out an adequate amount of coffee into his cup. There’s a mountain of coffee grounds besides the machine. Kurapika walks back to his chair, giving Leorio the side eye before he sits down. Leorio isn’t sure if he’s trying to come across as threatening or not.

“So,” Kurapika says, “any questions that beg to be answered?” 

His statement causes Leorio’s hairs to stand on end. “Yeah, I’ve got  _ more  _ than a few questions.” He saunters toward Kurapika’s desk. “How the hell did you become a mafia boss!? And what’s with the get-up?” He points at the button down suit Kurapika currently wears. 

“One question at a time,” Kurapika says, “please.” 

“Sorry,” Leorio says hopelessly. “I just need to know…” 

Kurapika’s nails clack against the desk. “It’s… a long story…” 

“I don’t care, man,” Leorio says, “I gotta know what got you this far!”

Kurapika pushes out of his chair. “Well, to keep it brief, Light Nostrade stepped down due to… unfortunate circumstances, so he put me, his right hand man, in charge. And he also gave me some suits to wear to look more “professional.” He uses air quotes to emphasize the word “professional.” “That wasn’t accomplished without some altercations, however…” 

“Well, I think it  _ suits  _ you!” 

Leorio’s pathetic attempt at a pun doesn’t quite fly, as Kurapika says “Thanks, I hate it,” while rolling his eyes. 

“Also uhh… unfortunate circumstances?” 

“His daughter,” Kurapika presses on. “She lost her Nen and apparently disappeared, so Mr. Nostrade was in shambles and felt obligated to step down.” 

“So you became head of the mafia?” 

“Yes...” 

“Couldn’t you have just said no if you didn’t want to?” Leorio asks. “You’re good at blowing people off.”

Kurapika takes a sip of his coffee. “I suppose you’re right, but becoming head of the mafia allows me to form more ties. There are clients that could potentially get me closer to my brethren’s eyes.” 

“Man,” Leorio scratches his chin. “You really wanna live that kinda life?” 

“It’s not a choice of whether I want to live this kind of lifestyle or not,” Kurapika says. “Don’t you understand? I  _ have  _ to, or else I will never achieve my goal.” 

Leorio stares grimly at Kurapika. Kurapika has his leg crossed over the other, drinking his coffee like he didn’t just say that he had to live a certain, self-destructive way. 

“So how about you?” Kurapika asks. “What’s been going on with you lately? How’s school?” 

“Now  _ you’re  _ the one askin’ too many questions!” Leorio says playfully. “Buuut it’s been good! Still in debt, but what can ya do when you’re just a college kid tryna get by…I’m surprised you even cared to ask. You never really ask people how they’re doin’.” 

“We  _ are  _ catching up, are we not? I figured I’d ask some questions regarding your new life. Plus your presence here is quite…”

“Quite…?” Leorio quirks an eyebrow. 

“Nothing…” Kurapika looks down and away. “It’s nothing, I promise.” 

“Alright then,” Leorio says. He paces around the room dully. “Does this mean I hafta leave your office now?” 

Kurapika turns to face him. “No, no. Would you say we’re done catching up?” 

Leorio looks at the half drunken black coffee. Something bites at him, tells him that he doesn’t want to leave so soon. He can’t leave Kurapika  _ alone  _ like this, can he? 

_ He’s been alone for so long…  _ His logical side tells him. 

_ He must be sick of you.  _ The emotional side chimes in. 

“Then… can you tell me all about your search for the eyes?” Leorio asks, ignoring the thoughts that plague his mind. 

This snaps Kurapika from his reverie. “I’m sorry?” 

“Yeah, I wanna know about how you got some of the eyes, and all of that… mafioso business you’re runnin’ here…” 

Then comes a sound Leorio didn’t expect. A sound so captivating, it would make anyone turn and listen. Kurapika’s laughter echoes throughout the compact room. “You’re stalling me, is that what you’re doing?” 

Found out so easily! He expects nothing less of Kurapika’s deduction skills. “Yeah, but… I do kinda wanna know. You’ve been tight-lipped for so long, I-” 

Kurapika immediately stands up. “And what about it?” 

“I dunno, I--” 

Kurapika walks around his desk, but Leorio blocks his way instantly. The two lock eyes, refusing to break the gaze for even a second. Leorio’s hand is clenched against the side of Kurapika’s waist, pulling him closer. 

Certified mafia boss Kurapika Kurta stares at him with an increasing amount of anxiety. His eyes narrow, clammy palm against the foot of his desk. Leorio loosens his grip, allowing Kurapika to gain his composure. 

“I see how it is,” Kurapika murmurs. His arm hangs like a ragdoll, the other flat on the desk. “Do you have anything else to say before I kick you out of my office?” 

“Wait, Kurapika,” Leorio says. His name sounds foreign on his lips. “Let me stay for just a little while longer.” 

Kurapika presses his lips and frowns. “And why should I?”

“Because I don’t know the next time I’m going to see you on that stupid boat and I’m  _ terrified  _ to find out!” Leorio exclaims. “So please…” 

Kurapika’s frown is wiped clean. All that’s left is a blank stare. It’s hard to tell what either of them are thinking now, and whether or not they regret their decisions up to now is anyone’s guess. 

“Fine,” Kurapika says, heaving a sigh, “but don’t expect a long story. I have work to do.” 

Leorio sighs in relief. As he listens to Kurapika speak, he thinks of all the moments he’s shared with him, and how he wishes he could take those moments back. 

He misses his friend, and he doesn’t know how long it would take for them to lose each other completely. 


End file.
